Koishiteru!
by NekoRin12
Summary: The Iwatobi's swim team is having a sleepover at Haru's house.. Here Rin go to school at Iwatobi High instead of Samezuka and is dating with Haru.. Warning! Contain HaruRin Shonen-ai and slight NagiRei


Koishiteru! (I Love U!)

Fanfiction of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Comedy

Summary: The Iwatobi's swim team is having a sleepover at Haru's house.. Here Rin go to school at Iwatobi High instead of Samezuka and is dating with Haru.. Warning! Contain HaruRin Shonen-ai and slight NagiRei

Hello! This is my first Free! Fanfiction.. if there's any weird part, forgive me.. the story mostly about HaruRin but there's slight NagiRei.. I write this for 3 months.. My brain keep getting stuck at a certain point.. so Enjoy The Story!

Koishiteru!

Is this just a fling or is this true love?

My name is Rin Matsuoka, I go to Iwatobi High School along with my three best friends, and they are, Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto and Hazuki Nagisa. We join the swimming club together since grade school; four of us have won several competitions. We also have another friend called Ryuugazaki Rei, he's Nagisa close friend and also hangs with us a lot, but he join the track team instead of swimming club. (Author: Enough with the introduction, let's just go to the story! X3)

Today is Friday which mean we gonna have a sleepover tomorrow at Haru's house, surprisingly Nagisa yelled at me

"Rin-chan!"

"Nandeska?"

"You're going to be at sleepover tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is it okay if I invite Rei-chan too?"

"Ask Haru, it's not my right to tell you if it's okay or not"

"But, you're Haru's boyfriend"

"It has nothing to do with it, and I'm the female part here, not the male part"

"So, you're the uke? I thought you would be the seme"

"S-shut it already, ask about Rei-chan to Haru"

So, Nagisa run his way to Haru's class to ask about Rei while I go to the canteen to buy something

After school has ended Haru and Makoto goes home together, of course I want to go home with Haru too, but our house direction is different or maybe I should ask him to go on uniform date, but we have done that yesterday, I think it's better to just let it go today. When I arrived at home all that I could think about is what should I wear at the sleepover tomorrow? Do I need to wear the plain one? the patterned one? or the one for… sex? *blush*. Geez, we're probably won't do it tomorrow, I need to stop thinking stuff. So I choose the plain one and pack some stuff for the sleepover tomorrow, I guess I don't need to bring cards since Nagisa will bring it. So the next day right after practice we go to the track team field to pick Rei up, it seems that they haven't finished yet, so we'll wait or him. After Rei has finished his practice, the five of us immediately go to Haru's place, on the way there Nagisa suggest to buy some food at the market since the only thing at Haru's house is mackerel, I absolutely can't deny that. We ended up buying too much stuff, like grilled pork, some bento (luckily the half-price tag hasn't put on yet you don't want to fight with the "wolf" [referring to the anime B*nto]), and some unimportant snacks. When we finally arrived at Haru's house Haru suggest Rei and Nagisa to take shower first, while Makoto go home to take shower, change his clothes and cook dinner for his younger siblings. After some shower the five of us play cards and board games until 7 PM, then we have our meal and Haru as usual, still wants to grill the mackerel even though we already bought bento, he said that the bento is more delicious to eat with grilled mackerel, he really needs some self-control.

"Oi, Haru just get here already, don't you think 3 mackerels is more than enough?" I complaint

"No. I want 5 mackerels"

"Mo… Haru-chan really loves mackerel, or does he loves Rin more?"

"Na-nagisa, what are you saying all of the sudden?"

"Haha, Rin-chan is blushing but Rin, you and Haru must have 'love' each other a lot right?"

Yup I got speechless Nagisa is really another something

"Ne, ne Haru-chan oshiete o, which one do you like better mackerel or Rin-chan?" Nagisa just ask it bluntly to Haru

"I guess I love both" answer Haru

"Oh, come on Haru, choose only one"

"Rin then"

I suddenly feel my cheek turns warm; I guess I'm blushing right now…

"Haha, Haru-senpai really loves Rin-senpai" said Rei

"Haru loves Rin since kid you know" add Makoto

"Chotto Makoto" I said

"Hm?" Makoto looks at me as if wandering about something

"Forget it"

"So, let's eat our dinner" Nagisa shout happily

"Wait Nagisa, before you eat you must wash your hands first or the germs on your hand could get on your food, and that won't be beautiful" said Rei

"Then you help me wash my hand, ne Rei-chan" Nagisa said that and slowly putting his hand on top of Rei

"Na-nagisa, we can't do these stuff on public, it's embarrassing" said Rei panicly

"But, we kissed on train before, you know last Friday" tease Nagisa

"It was because the train is full and we got pushed all over then we accidentally kissed" Rei is searching for reasons to that, and yes they do date each other. After the meal and embarrassing talk, Nagisa suggested we play "Truth or Dare" like really, it's embarrassing, I could die of embarrassment right now, well nobody had, but I would be the first one to! So we spin chopstick instead of bottle, and it seems Haru get the first

"Okay Haru, Truth or Dare?" ask Nagisa

"Dare"

"Kiss Rin with all you've got!"

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted

"No, so kiss"

"Come on Rin" Haru got closer to me, and closer, and closer, and chu~ Haru only kissed my cheek which ma ke my cheek turns red… again

"Okay, next round!" Nagisa seems happy about this game, and next is Makoto

"Mako-chan, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?"

"Okay! Who is the person you like right now?"

"Eh?!" said Makoto half-shocked

Nagisa stares at Makoto is if he's a toy under the christmas tree, then Makoto finally let out a breath and…

"It's Gou-chan?"

(And all the world shocked)

Four of us stares at Makoto deeply

"Seriously Makoto, this is a yaoi fanfiction, no straight allowed" (Author: thanks Rin *proud*)

"Fine, fine it's Sousuke"

"Jaa, sugi wa~"

We wait as the chopstick roll and Rei got it, thank God it wasn't me

"Since it Rei, Nagisa is not allowed to ask question or to give dare" I said "So Rei, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" "How many times have you do 'it' with Nagisa?"

"That would be-"

"Nagisa, I'm asking Rei"

"4 times" answer Rei

"F-four?! Seriously?!"

"Y-yeah, why"

Yup I got gloomy at that time, I only do it once with Haru and they already four *distressed* and Nagisa suddenly break my gloomy mood and suggest we play again, and the next time it stop it got… me, sh*t

"Now Rin-chan, Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth"

"Okay, how many times have you do it with Haru?"

Bulls-eye it is

"Can I just change to dare?"

"Oh come on Rin-chan, there's nothing to be embarrassed about"

"But it's embarrassing"

"Then I'll ask Haru instead. Hey Haru-chan, how many time have you do it with Rin-chan?"

"Once" "H-haru"

"No wonder Rin-senpai doesn't want to answer" said Rei with his fixing megane pose

"Or you want to go the second one tonight, Rin"

"S-s-s-second one?"

"Yeah, sex"

(Author: sorry I'll be taking over, Rin seems to be unconscious)

And so Rin fainted at the moment, he really is an easily embarrassed type. So since Rin faint, the game is over and Haru brings Rin to his room while Nagisa sleep or maybe going for the fifth round in other room, I could tell you that but HaruRin is the main character here, right? And Makoto seems to get back to his house to take care of his younger siblings. Okay, back to Rin's POV! He's conscious already.

I woke up and see Haru sleeping beside, I guess I faint huh? Even though I DO want to go for second round tonight, oh well I guess he's tire d because of playing too much. I better get some drink, I'm so thirsty. And so I go to the kitchen to fetch some drink, after drinking a whole glass of orange juice I brought another glass to the bedroom just in case if I got thirsty again, I guess I better bring one for Haru too. On my way back I heard strange voices coming from the guest room, so I went to check it out, turns out it was a NagiRei's fifth round yes it shocked me. When I was about to pretend to see nothing and leave, Nagisa saw me

"Hey Rin-chan, want to join us?"

"Ha? no, of course not"

"Nagisa don't stop suddenly"

"Ah, gomen Rei-chan"

And they continue their 'scene'

"I'll be going then, have fun you too"

"You really don't want to join Rin-chan? We could invite Haru too" ask Nagisa while thrusting up Rei's butt

"Nope, I'm good and stop talking while your that is in his that!" "Come on Rin-chan, I bet if we make a foursome the author and reader would be happy"

(Author: you got me right :v)

"No, only I could see Haru's and only Haru could see mine"

"Na-nagisa, I'm co-coming"

"Go on Rei-chan, I want to come too, I'll cum inside you okay?"

"S-sure"

I guess this is the best time to sneak away *gone to Haru's room*. After that very very weird and awkward situation I finally made it back to the room, it seems that Haru is awake

"Rin where are you from?"

"I went to get some drinks, do you want too? I bring two glasses"

"Sure, wait is this an orange juice"

"Yeah, why?" I said while drinking the juice

"I thought they expired"

At that moment I splurt everything in my mouth

"Why didn't you told me earlier?"

"It's your fault not to check the expiration date"

"You should've thrown the juice away!"

"I don't want to"

"Why are you so damn persistent?"

"Because if I don't, we won't be going out by now"

"Well, I guess you're right"

"So, Rin" Haru closes his face to mine

"What?"

Then he kissed me, right on the mouth, well in the mouth using his tongue and pushes me onto the futon

"Are we really going to do it?" I asked

"Yes, I'm already erect"

"Eh?!"

"Come on Rin, take off your clothes"

Haru took off his shirt, pants and swimsuit, so I took off my clothes too. Then Haru start kissing me again until our lips finally depart and he started to kiss my neck, his hand slip down into my pants after that we had sex like crazy. (sorry guys, no actual sex scene in this fanfiction)

The next day, I woke up and the one sleeping beside me is not Haru, it's Nagisa, he stare at me like a sad little kitty wandering about something

"Nagisa, why on earth are you in my bed?"

"I just want to know the detail of last night's awesome show and a moan that fill the whole house"

"W-what? Did my voice echo that bad?"

"Not really, I just happen to peek from outside the room"

"You peeked?!"

"Rei-chan too"

I want to die right now, I can't believe Nagisa peeked he shouldn't have done that, argh

"Rin, breakfast is ready" said Haru from the door

"O-okay"

After that we have breakfast and go to an aquarium. When we got there Haru almost strip at the moment he saw water, the good thing is Makoto manage to stop him before he strip completely then at 12 PM there's a dolphin show, the dolphin's swim reminds me of Haru who is sitting beside me and holding my hand… in public! And the surprising part is they want a volunteer to swim with the dolphin, without hesitation Haru went to them, and yeah he swin as if he is a dolphin, so handsome, wait, no. After that four of us had lunch at the nearest sushi place, the sushi there is taste delicious and Haru, ordered a mackerel sushi, but there's no mackerel sushi there, so Haru doesn't want to eat but I give him my salmon sushi and put in his mouth since he keep pouting about the mackarel sushi. Then the four of us go around the town like a kid until near sunset, then Nagisa and Rei, said they want to head back first, Makoto too, he said he's worried about his little siblings. When they went to their own way (?) Haru took me to a place, a secret place where we could see setting sun perfectly, the view there is so amazing, me and Haru sit on a bench and I have to admit it, I lean on Haru's shoulder, he smells really nice I just really like his scent, I wish there's no end to this moment. Suddenly Haru hold my hand

"Hey Rin"

"Yeah?"

"I really don't want this moment to end"

"Yea, me too"

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"Promise me we will be together forever?"

"I promise, promise me too?"

"Okay, I Nanase Haruka promise to be with Matsuoka Rin, in good or bad, in health or sick, in rich or poor forever until the death separates us"

Haru lift my chin up and kiss me lightly

"Hey Haru, let's take a picture to savor this moment"

"Sure" After that Haru go back to his house and I go back to my dorm, I just really wish that time would really stop back then, I don't want to be apart from Haru after all.

-The End-

Okay, I admit that the sex and the sushi part is a bit off but at least the story is still in the same straight line. That's all for this one-shot and please read my other story too, and if you'd like u could review this story, so I would know how to make my other story better

Thank you! ^∇^v


End file.
